Ninjago Summer Camp
by AnnoyingWeirdFandomPerson
Summary: One day, Sensei decides it would be a great idea to make the ninja be summer camp counselors at Ninjago Summer Camp. Enjoy as they are forced to spend two weeks there, completely clueless, in a camp filled with crazy, wild campers who will stop at nothing to make us all laugh. Oh and also I will be ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples, Shadow in the house, I recently went to camp and decided to write this fic.**

**Kai- recently, it was a month ago!**

**Paige- he's right**

**Shadow- shut up, I came up with this idea right after I went! Also Paige, why are you even here, you aren't even in this story!**

**Paige- I was here to complain about how you need to update In Our World already!**

**Shadow- you know I'm working on it so shut up and go back to In Our World.**

**Kai- can I go too? I don't really want to be in this story.**

**Shadow- NO! You stay here, Paige, get your ass back in In Our World**

**Paige and Kai- jeez**

**Shadow- so, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted (glares at Kai and Paige) I basically came up with this idea at camp and was like, screw it, I'm writing this friggin story. The first chapter isn't actually them being Summer Camp Counselors, rather their reactions that they have to do it. Anyways, read on!**

***This first chapter was written in about ten minutes so that I wouldn't break guidelines, the quality of the rest of the story is significantly better, seriously***

* * *

"What! Sensei! Why!" Kai argues

"This is a terrible idea!" Jay yells

"Why would you make us do this!" Cole argues

"Do we have too" whines Lloyd

"How bad could that be?" Zane asks innocently

"How bad could it be!" Jay gets up in Zane's face "terrible, kids are devils!"

"I already signed you up" Sensei says "you will be there for two weeks, and you need to be there in three days, here is a list for everything you need" Sensei hands each ninja a paper.

"Three days!" Kai exclaims

"I don't think I even own all of this stuff" Jay says, looking over the list.

"To bad" Sensei says " go pack"

-2 DAYS LATER-

"Are you all packed for your two weeks for being counselors?" Sensei asks

"About that" Jay says, trying to change the conversation.

"We were kind of hoping" Kai adds

"That maybe" Cole stutters a little

"We could" Lloyd tries to end the sentence and fails

"I finished packing two days ago" Zane informs Sensei

"Very good Zane" Sensei replies, he then turns to Jay, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd. "What were you trying to say?"

The four of them stutter, trying to form a sentence, to explain to Sensei Wu that they would do almost anything to get out of being counselors at the camp for two weeks.

Finally, Cole spoke up for all of them "Sensei, we really DON'T want to be camp counselors for two weeks"

Sensei looked at them, dissapointed in his eyes. "Too bad, I suggest you start packing, wearing the same clothes for two weeks isn't very enjoyable"

"Neither will this whole camp counselor thing" Jay mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Sensei asks

"Nothing" Jay says, straightening up.

"But Sensei, what if there's an emergency, and we need to jump into action" Cole argues

"Yeah" Kai agrees "we couldn't do that from some random summer camp!"

"To bad" Sensei says

"Ugggghhhhh" Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd all whine. after making their point, they trudge off to start packing their stuff for the next two weeks.

* * *

**I know that was pretty bad, but I wanted to put some kind of actual chapter up opposed to just an OC form. I'd also like to state that this story doesn't have a particular time when it takes place, I don't want to do after the new season because I haven't seen episode 33 and 34 yet. Anyways, now onto the part that probably got half of you people reading this, the OC submission/form thing.**

**OC Rules**

**1\. I kind of just wanted to set Down a few rules for OCs, nothing major.**

**2\. They must be age 7-15, except for Counselor OC's (separate form) **

**3\. They will not have ninja related powers**

**4\. There will be no falling in love with the ninja stuff, they can awkwardly flirt, but this is not a love story**

**5\. There isn't actually a rule here. I forgot it.**

**Camper OC**

**Name-**

**Age- **

**Gender-**

**Appearance- **

**Swimwear-**

**Pajamas- **

**Personality-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Do they have any siblings at camp?- **

**Are they good with water balloons (this is very impotant)-**

**Special Talents- (dancing, juggling gymnastics etc.)**

**Other- **

* * *

**COUNSELOR OC**

**Counselor OC rules**

**1\. I only have two slots open for them, one is a boy, either 16 or 17, and the other is a girl, 18-22 **

**2\. Same as with the campers, no extraordinary powers.**

**3\. Maybe love story **

**4\. If you do a Counselor OC, please do a camper too, I want to spend the least amount of time possible on coming up with campers, and the most I can making this story good. I'm not saying you have to, but it would be appreciated :)**

**5\. Please put in as much detail as possible, the Counselors are pretty friggin important.**

**FORM**

**Name- **

**Age-**

**Gender- **

**Appearance- **

**Swimwear- **

**Pajamas-**

**Personality- **

**Why they want to be a Counselor- **

**Likes- **

**Dislikes-**

**Do they have any siblings that are still campers-**

**Do they have an interest in any of the ninjas?- (I'm not actually saying anythings going to happen for sure, but I figured I could put it in) **

**Are they good with water balloons?- (this will be explained later) **

**Other-**

* * *

**I don't mean to be bossy or anything with the rules, I just want to clear up anything before it happened, it was kind of annoying when I did OC on Rising Shadows and I wanted it to be a bit more clear now than before. **

**Haley- I feel ya**

**Shadow- god dammit, who keeps letting to OCs out!**

**(Jay hides behind a random pole)**

**Shadow- JAY**

**Haley- calm it crazy**

**Shadow- really, I'm the crazy one**

**Haley- ye- (gets shoved back into cag- story)**

**Shadow- send in those OC's, seriously, send them in, review or PM, and until next chapter**

**Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples. Sorry for the wait, I was busy, then I was uninspired/lazy then I watched season five of Merlin (the feels) but I'm finally updating! Yay... (Crickets chirping) anyone? OC submission is still open so send them in!**

**Screw it, if anyone's actually reading this, enjoy**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Cole sighs, glaring into the distance.

"Same" Kai says, he pats Jay on the shoulder

"I can't believe Sensei just left us here" Zane adds, looking around the campsite.

Jay looks longingly at his blue-metallic suitcase "My phone's still in the car"

Lloyd glares at Jay un-approvingly "My suitcase fell off the Golden Dragon" he pauses for a moment, "Three times! It almost fell in a lake!" Putting extra emphasis on 'three times'

"Whatever" Jay fake sobs a little "at least you still have your phone"

"Any clue what building we're supposed to be in?" Zane asks, glancing around at the three buildings in front off the five ninja. Two were small, only about the size of a bedroom, and both painted in white, with small amounts of mold growing out of the some of the cracks in the ceiling and sides. The third was a much larger building to the right of the others, with a wooden porch and ramp attached, and was about the same size as a small house, unlike the two smaller buildings, it was in much better taken care of and appeared to be built more recently than the others.

A middle aged lady emerges from the farthest left of the smaller buildings, smiling, and wearing an orange tee-shirt withe the words "Camp Staff" in white letters and khaki shorts and holds a purple plastic clipboard with so many papers attached that a few are about to come loose. She also has five orange shirts rolled up into cylinders balancing on her clipboard as she walks carefully, making sure not to loose anything.

She walks in front of them, still smiling, "hello, I'm Karen" she introduces herself, trying to balance the clipboard on one arm so that she can reach the other out to shake their hands, the clipboard tilts to the left and two of the tee-shirts fall off, landing on the gravel driveway, causing a small cloud of white dust.

Kai glances around the camp "there are going to be you know, people here" he says "right?"

"Oh yes, of course" Karen says, she sounds very excited, but also kind of obnoxious at the same time, for no apparent reason. "The rest of the counselors will be here soon, I figured I'd give you five the information they already know before they got here, so they wouldn't have to hear it all again"

"Cool" Kai says, trying to act like he cares so he won't seem rude.

Karen hands the three tee-shirts remaining on the clipboard to Kai, Lloyd and Jay, then picks up the two on the ground and gives them to Cola and Zane "I hope the dust isn't to bothersome"

"Not at all" Zane says politly, putting the shirt on over his gi and brushing the dust off.

"Also these are for you" she unclips the majority of the large pile of papers, distributing a few sheets to each ninja, "Lloyd you're in Cabin 1, Cole and Jay, you two are in Cabin 2, Zane is in Cabin 3, and Kai is in Cabin 4" she points to each cabin as she tells whose in it. Cabin's one though three are identical, but Cabin 4 is about three times the size.

"Yes!" Kai cheers "I got the big one!"

"SHUT UP KAI!" The other four ninja yell.

"Those papers have the rules for your cabin, schedules, activities, and just about everything else you'll need, if you have any questions, ask the other counselors or me" Karen squeals, over-excitedly, probably excited for the two weeks to begin.

"Great" Cole says, semi-sarcastically, hoping Karen doesn't notice. "Can't wait"

"How about you five go take your luggage to your cabins and unpack, and when the other counselors get here, I'll ring the bell and you come up to the lodge"

"Okay" Kai says, and the other ninjas nod obediently, and turn to drag their suitcases to their cabins.

"And one last thing" Karen adds, before turning to head back to the cabin she came from "the counselor quarters are the ones behind the sheets.

The bell rang right as the ninja finished unpacking. As they emerged they noticed another car on the gravel driveway, and a girl unloading luggage and fans from the back, as well as a boy and a girl sitting on the porch steps in front of the lodge, also wearing the counselor shirts, but looked like they were still teenagers. The five ninja walked up to the lodge, passing by the two teenage counselors, who looked astonished at the five ninjas.

Kai looked around kind of awkwardly not really sure what to say "obviously they didn't know that we'd be here" he thinks, judging by the looks of astonishment they're giving him and his friends.

They entered the Lodge, looking around. It was actually smaller on the inside than it looked. It doubled as a cafeteria, part of it was cut off by chairs and behind that was a row of tables almost going from one end of the Lodge to the other, only cut off by a small kitchen.

On the right of the enterance there was what appeared to be an unused counter, the ninjas boosted themselves up to sit on it. One of the other counselors, a girl leaned up against a podium, shoved against the wall, doodling on her clipboard. She was well tanned and had beautiful, wavy black hair going down to her waist. On her arm facing toward them there was a scar peeking out from her shirt that went down to her elbow, she peeked up nervously toward the ninja, though most of them were looking at other stuff, Kai smilies back at the girl, staring straight into her soft purple eyes. The girl blushed, smiling bigger then went back to drawing on her clipboard.

Across from them were two girls on a couch, one was an older girl, probably the same age was the girl drawing on her clipboard. She wasn't doing anything, just staring off into the distance. She had long fiery red hair, which appeared to be draped over the back of the couch, and was tan. She had a slight hourglass figure, which was only noticeable because the shirt she wore clung to her skinny figure.

Next to her was a much younger girl, probably not even a teenager yell, sprawled out on the couch, reading, she had long blonde hair in a ponytail, smashed against the back of her head due to the position she was in, and wore white denim shorts and a baby blue tee shirt, instead of the usual orange counselor shirt.

The last of the people in the room were the two teen from the porch, who were still chatting. The girl was actually pretty short, not much taller than the girl reading on the couch, but judging by her body, she was definently older. She had short blonde hair, cut so that it was shorter on one side, and she had several strands of hair in her face which didn't seem to bother her at all.

The boy was taller than the girl by at least half a foot, and his long face made him look even taller, he had short black hair and blue eyes, and a smile that hadn't faded since he had entered.

The back enterance door slammed shut, causing everyone to look up the see Karen entering. She set her clipboard on one of the multiple kitchen counters and then walked up the ten people already there.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Camp Lookout" Karen says

"Yo" the blonde hair teen says, unamused.

"How about we all introduce ourselves" Karen suggests "who wants to go first?"

"I will" the boy volunteers, raising his hand as if he were in class "I'm Daniel, you can call me Dan"

The girl next to him sits up "I'm Paige, I'm seventeen, this is my fifth year here"

"Fifth" Dan says mockingly "it's my seventh"

"Eighth" the red-haired girl adds "oh, and I'm Penny by the way." She pauses for a moment "and it's my second year being a counselor"

"Whatever" Daniel grumbles, flopping back in his seat.

The room goes silent for a few moments and everyone stares at the girl reading. She lowers the book, looking around at all the staring people "oh sorry, I'm Heather, I'm not actually a counselor, but Penny and I are sisters, and our mom didn't want to drop us off separately, it's my third year here, and in two more, I can be a counselor" she smiles, excited at the thought

"And that'll be the year I stop coming" Penny jokes

Heather playfully kicks her "shut up!" Penny smacks Heathers legs and glares at her.

"Before those two start fighting, let's move the intro on" the girl leaning against the podium says, looking at the two angry sisters "I'm Raylee, but most people just call me Ray" she smiles at Kai, twirling her hair around her finger a few times.

The ninja go down the line saying their names

"Zane"

"Lloyd"

"Kai"

"Cole"

"Jay!" Jay flings his arms out smacking Cole in the face, who responds by shoving him off the counter. Paige and Dan cover their mouths, trying to hold back laughter.

Karen smiles at the group "Our last counselor Eli, will be here late, but should be here by the time the campers finish coming, I suggest you go finish whatever you need to do, the campers will be arriving soon"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, OC submission is still open for campers, boys of any age and any girls 7-13 any girls older will NOT be accepted. Deadline is whenever I get the next chapter up.**

**But that'll probably be awhole so send em' in!**

**-Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3- Cabin One

**HI! I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! SERIOUSLY! And now that I have that weird intro done, here's the actual author's notes. If you've ever read my other stories, then you know I change plans fairly often, I really wanted to get the first actual OC intro chapter in This story, but when I sat down to write it I realized two things**

**1\. I have to cover five cabins! FIVE! So I was like, no, no, no. I'm going to do them all except four&amp;five separately. **

**2\. There are a lot of OC's for cabin. Three, Four, and Five, we be looking at a chapter that would be really long and frankly, kind of boring for me to write.**

**So with that said, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cabin One**

The five ninja wished each other luck with their campers, then headed to their assigned cabins, Lloyd trudged to Cabin One, walking straight throwing the bunk beds and into the back, flopping down on his bed.

He let out a heavy breath, blowing a few stray blonde bangs out of his eyes.

The cabin's door snaps shut, and Lloyd bolts straight up, a bead of sweat running down his face.

"Chill Goldy" a girls voice responded from behind the sheets, "just Paige"

He lets out a sigh of relief, standing up.

Paige drags a large duffel bag through the sheet dividing the campers area from the counselors, grunting. "You mind getting my suitcase?" she asks, struggling to lift the enormous bag onto her bed, "it's at the door"

"Sure" Lloyd replies, running to the cabin enterance. Halfway through the door rests a large cyan-green suitcase as well as two white fans, one standing and one box, both covered in a thin layer of dust.

He picked up the suitcase with his right arm, and the box fan with his other, and hauled them into the cabin, an dropped them next the Paige's bed

Paige just stands there, on her phone, unresponsive.

Lloyd lets out an annoyed huff of breath "you're welcome"

Paige turns around quickly, and Lloyd instinctively jumps into a fighting position.

"Smile!" She says excitedly snapping a few pictures of Lloyd

"What was that for?"

"I was texting my friend, Cleo, bragging about how I was a counselor in the same cabin as you, and she didn't believe me, so I sent her some pictures of you"

"What if she doesn't believe you"

"You're wearing the counselor shirt, smart one"

Lloyd looks down at his chest, just now remembering at Paige's mention that he was still wearing the peach orange counselor shirt, "oh yeah"

"I'm gonna go get the other fan before a camper runs into it" Paige says, tossing her cell phone onto her bed "be right back"

"They would never be that stupid" Lloyd replies, voice full of doubt.

"Trust me, it's happened before, multiple times" Paige says "and I bet if we leave the fan out there, someone will run into it!"

"Fine!"

"Wanna make it a bit more interesting" Paige asks mischievously "if I win"

Lloyd smirks "I'll eat my gi" he promises sarcastically

"Sucks for you" says Paige "if you by some miracle win, you can have all my deserts for the first week, kapesh"

Lloyd smiles, satisfied "I'll enjoy them immensely"

"Whatever"

The stand in silence for a few moments

Lloyd sits down on his bed "so what do we do now?"

Paige flops down on hers "first off, some of the mattresses out in the cabin at comfier than these, we might have enough time to move them before the campers get here!"

"Works for me" Lloyd says, the two walk out into the cabin, and Paige inspects a few of the mattresses before finding one to move. "Go get one of ours, we're going to switch it with this one"

Lloyd shrugs, walks back behind the curtain, and within a matter of seconds, emerges with one of the mattresses.

Paige looks over at him, obviously impress "Damn dude, you're strong"

Lloyd, sets down the mattress, not even looking back at her "I'm the Golden Ninja"

"Good point" Paige tries to lift up the mattress, barely able to lift it up more than a few inches. Lloyd grabs it pulling the mattress off the bed, almost without trying.

"Stop being so damn impressive at everything" Paige grumbles leaning back against the supporting wooden pole on one of the bunk beds.

"This is your mattress" Lloyd replies

"Oh, Nevermind, get back to being impressive

"That's what I thought"

Paige stands in silence for a few moments, glancing out the window, she sees two kids, one boy and one girl, walking towards the cabin. Turning around for a moment she yells "yo Lloyd, you might want to hurry up, campers are getting here!"

She turns back around, she sees the girl still walking calmly down the hill, while the boy had burst into a run. The girl walked calmly for a few moments, before suddenly yelling "MIKEY, SLOW DOWN!" followed by the sound of hard plastic hitting the ground, and the sobs of a boy"

"Hey Lloyd" Paige says nervously, "I won" she walks quickly to the door. She sees a small boy there laying on top of the fan, crying. She sees a cut on his arm, and a few drops of blood smeared on top of the previously completely white fan.

The girl who was following him rushes down the hill, leaving the suitcase she had by a tree. As she rushes down the mostly flat hill, Paige lifts the boy from the fan, setting him the step next to herself. She looks straight into the watery eyes of the boy "are you okay?" He shakes his head yes as the girl runs up to him.

"Mikey" she says "you need to be careful"

The boy, Mikey, looks up at her, and wipes the tears from his eyes "okay Skye"

The girl, Skye looks over toward Paige "you really should've taken that inside"

Paige glares at her "I was getting around to it" she helps Mikey up "how about you head into the cabin, the other counselor can help you find a bed"

He nods, sliding through the door.

"I'm gonna go grab his suitcase, I'll be right" Skay says turning around and walking back towards the suitcase.

Back inside the cabin, Lloyd emerges from the curtain, done with moving mattresses, and the first thing her sees; a boy. He looked pretty young, six or seven at the most. He wore yellow shorts, and the white tee shirt, a had messy blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Her sets a small red backpack on the bottom bunk of the bed he switched Paige's mattress out with.

"Hello" he says awkwardly

The boy doesn't respond, but rather turns to Lloyd. Upon looking at him, the boy mutters three words "The Golden Ninja" and just stands there paralyzed

"Yep" Lloyd says "that's me"

Paige walks inside "I see you've meant Lloyd"

Skye follows, struggling with the suitcase "Mikey, say something"

"Hi" Mikey chokes out

"Hi" Lloyd says "nice to meet you"

Skye drags the suitcase in, setting it on Mikey's bunk "so, this is Mikey, I'm one of his older sisters, Skye" she stops and takes a breath "just a heads up, he doesn't talk much, he's autistic, and he really admires you" she points to Lloyd "I'd stay and chat more, but I have to get my stuff, if you have anything going on with him, I'm in five, as well as my twin Rosie, and my sister Elysia is in three

After getting Mikey settled in Skye heads to her own Cabin, Cabin 5, and shortly after wards they are joined by two more campers, two girls, Ivy and Dixie, who were somehow related. Ivy was a tall (for her age) girl, with odd, silvery hair tied in a ponytail, dark-blue eyes, and freckles, lots of freckles. Dixie was a much shorter girl, with pale skin, blue eyes, and black-grayish hair, and almost as many freckles as Ivy. Both of them were incredibly bouncy and excited, barely able to stay in place, unlike Mikey, who laid on his bed playing with a few cars he brought.

The next camper to join them was a boy named, Jon, who unlike Ivy and Dixie had no interest at all in being there, and spent a few minutes trying to get his mom to take him back home. It didn't work.

Their final camper was another girl, Dawn, who was a feisty one. Her and Jon got into an argument before she even unpacked all her blankets, and required both Lloyd and Paige to seperate them.

"Well" Paige says "now that we have all of our campers, how about we gather in a circle, and introduce ourselves" she sits down, motioning for them to do the same. "Ivy, how about you got first"

"Well" the young girl says, taking a big breath "My name is Ivy, I'm seven, I'm related to Dixie and I love summer" she says it all in one breath, barely stopping between words.

"Okay good, next"

"My name is Dixie, and I am also seven, and I can't wait to swim, and make friends and have fun!"

"Awesome, Jon, your turn"

"I'm Jon, I'm eight, and I want to go home"

"Sorry I can't help you with that Jon, Dawn, your turn"

"I'm Dawn Wolf, I'm seven, and I wanna swim"

"Great to know, Lloyd, take it away for Mikey"

Lloyd sits up, "this is Mikey, he's six, and he doesn't talk much. Mikey nods.

"Great" Paige says "I'm Paige, the Junior Counselor, and that's Lloyd, the Senior Counselor, if you have any questions, don't go to him, if you're interested in seeing him eat his gi because he lost a bet to me, dates are still being determined"

"I'm not seriously going to do that" Lloyd says reluctantly "I was joking"

"Maybe Senior Campout, Karen said we were both doing it" Paige says, thinking "kapesh"

"Whatever"

* * *

**And done (breathing heavily) I'm actually glad I put off writing this until I finished reading a book for Language Arts, it was actually the inspiration for the Whole "eat your gi" thing! **

**Also, I would just like to say two things around themOC's**

**1\. I like all the Cabin One OC's equally, I just thought Mikey would fit the situation best, I will try to avoid favoritism.**

**2\. I will still accept OC's ages 9 and 10 because I don't have enough to fill Cabin Two *cough* I don't have any and I don't want to come up with them *cough***

**Anyways, thoughts? opinions? The perfect time to do the Lloyd eating his gi thing (it will happen, trust me) leave it In the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4- Cabin 2

**Heyyyyyyy. Anyone there? I figured not. Anyways I (finally have chapter four done. Basically, life happens, writers block happens, severe laziness happens, and Sherlock happens (I've watched every episode like three times) but eventually I was like, "I'm being a terrible person, I need to update my effing story"**

**And while I'm being honest it was more like this "I can either go for a bike ride or update my story (thinks for two seconds) story it is!"**

**So... Yeah. Enjoy**

* * *

"So" Jay says "What are we supposed to do now?" Walking into Cabin 2, followed by Cole

"No idea" Cole replies, leaning up against a bunk "I guess just wait"

"You'll never catch me!" A voice yells from outside their cabin.

"Screw you Dan!" Another yells

"I can't believe we're stuck here for two weeks" Jay sighs, staring at the dark wooden floor "I miss my phone"

"Whatever" Cole says, not even bothering to look past his phone screen

One of the boys from the Lodge bursts into Cabin 2, nearly falling over trying to stop. Surprised, Cole drops his phone.

Without another word, he jumps onto a bunk near one of the windows, yelling out of it "SCREW YOU PAIGE!"

A voice yells back "Whatever Dan!"

"SORE LOSER!"

"Jeez dude" Jay says, surprised "what was that for?"

"I was racing Paige, and she doesn't like to lose very much" Dan says, leaning back against the wall, hands behind his head. "Or racing in general"

"Seriously!" Cole exclaims picking his phone up from the ground, lowering his voice, he whines "it's brand new"

"Sorry dude" Dan says "sucks for you"

"Yeah" Cole says hastily, glaring at Dan "it does"

Dan sits up straight on the lower bunk, then pulls himself up with the thick bar of wood supporting the bed, and stands up, facing Cole and Jay. "So, now that we got that out of the way, time to decided the important stuff"

Jay looks at him "Like what?"

"Who does KP when, activities, and what pranks we're pulling on the other cabins" Dan explains "mostly just the pranks, and do either of you have an extra bottle of shaving cream, I only had enough to buy seven, and to do the whole message, I'd need at least eight of them" he pauses for a second, trying to remember what he was going to say was clear on his pale face "and that pushing it"

"Don't bother asking Jay, he's to stupid to shave himself, he can only cut himself up" Cole jokes, shoving Jay.

"That wasn't even funny!" Jay shoves Cole harder, against the cabin door.

"No! that wasn't!" Cole shoves Jay onto the floor angrily.

"I don't care if you two beat the shit out of each other, but you might want to avoid it around the campers, it happened one year, and instead of the water balloon war, she lectured the entire camp on getting along" Dan makes a puking face "it felt like freaking kindergarten, rainbow farting unicorns and magical elfs"

"That sounds miserable" Cole comments

"It was, then we had to do a stupid trust exercise, and three kids got minor concussions" Dan jokes, laughing a little as he thinks back to it "they deserved it though, trust me, they were annoying"

"Um hey" a girls voice echoes from the cabin's door "can I come in?"

"Depends, who is it"Dan approaches the door, looking out to see none other than the fiery haired Penny "what do you want Pen?"

"Don't call me Pen, my name is Penny" she shoves through the door. Approaching Cole, she held out a black lanyard necklace "I m-made this for you" she says, blushing "you can put like whistles and stuff on it"

"Um. Thanks" Cole takes it, barely acknowledging Penny

"I've got it get back to Five" Penny says nervously "see you later"

"Later" Cole waves to her as she rushed embarrassed out of the cabin.

"She likes you" Dan says

"She does?" Cole says in disbelief

"Look at the back of the lanyard-thing" Dan motions

Cole takes it off, on the back it reads in white thread "for Cole, from Penny"

"Told ya" Dan says smugly "girls only make that stuff for guys they like, don't know how, but they do"

"Whatever"

-20 Minutes Later-

"Ugh" Dan moans, rolling to the side of the bunk he was laying on "you guys bored too?"

Cole and Jay reply with half-hearted grunts, not even lifting their heads from the pillows they reside in.

"I actually want the campers to show up, just so something can happen" Dan whines

Jay raises his head in surprise "you're crazy"

"You're just now figuring that out" Dan laughs "whatever" and he buries his head in the pillow again.

A few minutes pass with nothing happening, a few flys need swatting but that's all.

Another few pass before the first two campers arrive "HELLO!" a girl yells

"What!" Dan bolts up surprised, so quickly that he topples off of the top bunk, landing on the floor. Rubbing his head as he raises it, he says "hi, I'm Dan, I'll be your junior counselor"

"Hi" the girl replies "I'm Sara, and this is my friend, Jake"

"Yo" Jake greets, waving slowly and awkwardly.

Jay and Cole jump off their bunks. Sara looks up from unpacking her bags, seeing them.

"Oh my gosh" She stands there wide-eyed and astounded, looking at Cole and Jay. She hits Jake's arm, getting his attention.

"Yes Sara, I can see the ninja, snap out of it" Jake snaps his fingers in front of Sara's face, but she doesn't even blink.

"Does she do this all the time?" Jay asks waving his hand in front of Sara's face a few times, but she still stands there un-phased.

"Watch this" Jake says getting right up by Sara's left ear, "I have water balloons"

Suddenly, without warning, she yells "let's soak em!" And jumps up punching her right fist in the air cheerfully. Then more seriously she turns towards Jake, snapped out of her excitement "where are they?"

Jake takes a few steps back before replying "I was joking"

Sara glares at him, sighs in annoyance, then slowly unpacks the rest of her stuff, just as the next camper arrives.

The next girl, slightly shorter than Sara walks in, carrying nothing but a light blue duffel bag, which appeared to be stuffed to the limit, as well as a small fan, meant to hook onto the side of a bunk.

She was slightly shorter than both Sara and Jake, and had long curly black hair and bangs and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Grace N-ninjas?" She pauses, similar to Sara, staring straight at Cole and Jay in astonishment "hey, girl" she taps Sara's shoulder "why are there ninja in Cabin 2?"

"They're counselors" Jake answers, walking beside Grace "get used to it"

Grace blinks a few times, making sure the ninjas weren't just some kind of delusion, caused by her imagination. "You're real"

Jay pats himself on the chest a few times "Completely"

"Except for your mouth" Cole jokes "but yes actual legit ninja"

"Woah"

"See Jake, it's not that weird" Sara says

Jake smiles smugly at her "must just be a girl thing

"Really" another girl enters the cabin, accidentally shoving Grace forward a few steps "I'm not that impressed"

Cole and Jay don't vocally respond, rather they give offended looks, then go back to normal.

"Okay" Dan says "Sara, Jake, Grace, I'd assume you're Melissa" he points to the most recent arrival. "Welcome"

"Correct" Melissa replies, not bothering to look at him as she grabs a hair-tie from her black suitcase, tying her long dark brown hair into a ponytail. Then drags her luggage over to one of the far bunks, slides it under the bed, the flops onto the lower bunk "ebass the mass" is all that is audible from her, with her face muffle into the mattress.

"What?" Grace stops unpacking for a moment, looking to Melissa.

Melissa lifts her head from the mattress repeating the sentence, "embrace the mattress" then adds "it is incredibly comfy"

"I know right!" Sara adds excitedly

"Evey one suh uh" Melissa mumbles, head buried in the mattress.

"Whatever sleeping beauty" Jake jokes, leaning against his pillow "tetherball anyone?"

"Sure" Grace replies "I'll beat you easily, but sure"

"No you wouldn't, I'm amazing at Tetherball" Jake replies

"Oh" Grace grins "it's on!"

The two rush out of the caning and to the tetherball pole.

"I'm going to go make sure they don't start actually fighting" Sara slips out of the door, walking after the two competitions.

"Ahh" Dan leans against one of the vacant bunks "peace and"

"IM HERE" a boy yells, standing at the doorway, purposely trying to annoy everyone.

"I hate you" Melissa tosses her spare pillow at the boy who catches it and then tosses it back on the ground.

"Miss me?" The boy asks, glaring at Dan.

"Seriously, Alan!" Dan drops his clipboard on the ground "Great to see you!"

"Whatever" he stomps across the floor grumpily "you're no fun!"

Dan leans back onto the bunk "And I enjoy it very much"

Jay taps Dan's shoulder "what's up with him?" He asks

"Camper from last year, had some weird grudge against me, no clue why" Dan answers Jay "just ignore him"

"I HEARD THAT"

"Yes" Dan covers his ears "and I wish I hadn't heard that"

"Shut up" Alan grumbles

"Go ahead" Dan motions " you first"

"Is he always like this? Cole asks "or is it just some random kid thing?"

"Nope, this is pretty usual" Dan replies "you get used to it"

They sit in silence for a few moments, before Jay asks

"So is that all the kids in the cabin?"

"Yep" Dan says, checking his list "let Camp begin!"

* * *

**WOOOOO! FINALLY DID CHAPTER FOUR! WOOOOOO! Sorry, just really happy I was finally able to write a chapter. AnywayS OC submissions are now closed (sorry) **

**I know I ended this one pretty differently than the last, but lets face it, it's a cabin run by three dudes, so they would probably just assume everyone would figure out who each other was.**

**Anyways one last thing, they are going to be doing a lot of camp activities if you have one, feel free to leave it in the reviews or PM it to me. There will be some sort of prize if I choose your idea, I don't totally have it figured out yet, but there will be something, I promise.**

**And because I don't want to get ideas I'm already doing, here's the planned ones:**

1\. Kickball game  
2\. Beach Volleyball  
3\. Camp Skit/Talent Show  
4\. Softbal/Baseball Game  
5\. Counselor Hunt (Though "hunts" of somewhat similar nature are fine**)**

**So yeah, gimme your ideas. **

**Until sometime next month when get to update, Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5- Cabin Three

**Hey! So I wrote this slightly sooner than usually (Celebrating because it only took Two weeks and fours days instead of the usual month) I really enjoy Cabin Three, a lot more than I thought I would, mainly because I always look through at the OC's and am stressing myself out, like, "I'm never going to be able to do this." And "I'm going to mess up their personality, I'm going to mess them up, then someone's going to get pissed" but then I realized as soon as I start writing that it isn't as bad, kind of like tests, I take some time to study for, they only difference being my mom not screaming at me because I didn't get every question right.**

**But you probably don't need to hear my continued rambling, so, enjoy!**

* * *

**Cabin Three**

As Zane walks out of the Lodge and down to Cabin Three, he is followed by Heather.

She hits him lightly with her paperback book "I'm in your cabin"

"That sounds good" Zane replies, looking down at her then looking back up quickly

Heather smiles "if you have any questions, feel free to ask me, I've been coming here since I was a little kid"

"Thanks" Zane says "what do you usually do on the first night?" He asks

"A lot of stuff, swimming, and we usually play kickball, introducing ourselves to the rest of the cabin, and sometimes they do counselor hunt, and we have campfire every night, and then sometimes, we do canoing and" before she can finish a hand from behind slaps over Heather's mouth.

"I know you're excited, but don't overwhelm him" Penny instruct Heather, not moving her hand until she had finished speaking, "got it?"

"Yes" Heather smirks while removing Penny's hand from her face "goodbye" she shoves Penny to the side, then swings open the cabin door, and she enters behind Zane.

"I'm going to read, and you can do whatever" Heather climbs on top of the nearest bunk, laying down and holding the book above her head.

**-14 Minutes Later-**

The cabin door bursts open, slamming against the bunk bed to the left, causing Heather to drop her book.

"HEY!" Two boys yell

"You scared me" she sits up, catching her breath, and hopping down onto the ground to retrieve her book.

Zane emerges from the counselors boundary to greet the campers "hello, I am Za-"

He gets cut off by one of the boys at the door "are you actually one of the ninja"

"Yes" Zane replies "who are you?"

They were obviously siblings, even though their hair was different, one with their short black hair with inch long spikes, and the other with short black hair going to his ears, and their facial features were similar.

"I'm Luke" the spiky haired one answers "and this would be Kyle" he points to the other boy.

"Yo" Kyle says

"You're twins, right?" Heather asks.

"No, we just happen to be almost identical best friends, who were born on the exact same day with the same last name" Kyle replies sarcastically, pausing for effect he then asks "yes, we're twins"

"Just asking" Heather puts her hands in front of her face in a mock defensive way.

"I'm joking" Klye replies, dropping a large black backpack on the top bunk to the right of the door.

"What do we do now?" Zane asks

Luke smiles "We get food from the Lodge, usually fruit snacks"

"Every year" Kyle adds

Heather sets the book on her bunk "no we don't you liars"

"Don't tell him that!" Luke exclaims, getting into Heather's face "don't ruin all of our fun.." He pauses "what's your name?"

"Heather" she answers awkwardly, stepping back against the bunk.

"Thank you, don't ruin all of our fun, Heather!" He adds extra emphasis on her name.

"Whatever" Heather pulls herself back onto the bunk, deciding to ingnore the annoying brothers.

Luke and Kyle go back to unpacking, chatting among themselves while doing so and occasionally laughing, even though their conversation was mostly unheard by the others.

Heather sets her book down "Luke, Kyle, hide, we're going to mess with the camper that's coming"

Luke turns to her "what about our stuff"

"Put it under your bunk, then hide behind it, when I give you the signal, jump out, and scream" Heather instructs, getting down on her knees to crawl under her bunk.

"What's the signal?" Kyle asks

Heather gives him the thumbs up, then to Zane, who is behind the counselor's curtain "Zane, we're going to prank the next camper, once she calms down from us scaring her, you jump out from behind the curtain, got it?"

"Got it"

Kyle peeks out the window "she's almost here"

The three campers duck under their beds, out of site from the enterance.

The door opens, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple tank top and jean shorts, carrying a small black suitcase and a packed to the bursting point purple backpack. She looked around the cabin trying to see if anyone was there "guess I must be the first one here" she shrugs and walks over to one unused bunks and hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and sighing in relief when she dropped it on the bed.

Luke pulled himself to where he could see Heather and mouthed "now?" While making a shrugging motion.

She gave him the thumbs down and mouthed "wait" then looked to see the new camper lifting her black suitcase onto the end of the lower bunk. She unzipped it, lifted up the top, and pulled out a sheet.

Heather looked toward Luke and Kyle and gave them the thumbs up, mouthing "now"

The three kids crawled quietly out from under, then jumped up, screaming as if someone we're attacking them. In fear, the girl jumps onto the bed, curling herself into a ball, eyes closed and on the verge of crying.

Immediately Heather, Kyle, and Luke stop screaming and started laughing and high-fiving each other

"We scared you good" Luke laughs "really good"

"Yeah" she sits up, wiping her eyes "real funny"

"Oh come on, you had to think it was a little funny" Kyle says, trying to get her to smile, she just sits there glaring at them "nope, not funny to you, okay"

"Okay, maybe a little" she lets herself laugh, turning back to her suitcase, missing the mischievous smiles of the other three, unaware that it was not the end of her pranking.

She sticks her head in her backpack, digging around for something, within a matter of seconds, Zane has lifted the left curtain and is less than a foot away from her face.

She lifts her head, her face only a few inches from Zane's, her eyes widen.

Zane looks at her with a completely straight face "Boo"

She screams and falls onto the ground, once again surrounded by laughter. Realizing that this was also part of their plan. "You guys suck!"

"I get that a lot" Luke says

"Same" Klye adds

Heather offers the girl a hand up as Zane emerges from the back.

"Welcome to Cabin Three" Heather says "I'm Heather, and they're Luke and Kyle, and that is our senior counselor Zane"

"Elysia" she introduces herself, looking at Zane she says "is he an actual ninja, or just a really talented cosplayer?"

"I'm an actual ninja" Zane says

"Prove it" Elysia says, smiling at him challengingly "I dare you"

"Let's go outside" Zane says.

The five of them walk outside, standing a few feet away from Zane.

"Back up a little more" Zane instructs. They all take a few steps back.

"NINJAGO!" He yells, spinning into Spinjitzu. In stead of stopping after a few seconds, he spins around the area, leavening a trail of thick, smooth ice. After about a minute he stops, standing in front of the campers, at the start of what appears to be an ice rink. It wasn't the size of ones they saw in malls and other ice skating rinks, but it was fairly big.

"Woah, an ice skating rink" says Luke

"Okay, I believe him" Elysia says, wide-eyed and astonished "now let's use this!"

The four kids step on cautiously, sliding around with little control.

"Can you give us ice skates too, or does that only work in Frozen?" Heather asks, trying to stand back up.

"That's only in Frozen" Zane answers

"Dang it" She tries pushes herself onto both legs, barely balancing.

As they slide around on the ice, two girls stand to the side, looking across longingly

One pipes up "May we go?"

"Ummmm s-" Heather starts, only to have Kyle clamp his hand over her mouth.

"What cabin are you in?" He asks

They both respond at the same time "Three"

"Well" Kyle says "you're in luck, this is Cabin Three's, slide away ladies"

The two smile excitedly, and slide onto the ice, using each other as balance.

"What was that for?" Heather asks Kyle angrily.

"Well we don't want a bunch of the Cabin One and Two kids playing on here, and we can bribe the Seniors into taking us on Campout by letting them on" he explains "aren't I a genius?"

"Whatever" Heather replies, cautiously sliding away.

A few other campers pass by, glancing over at them excitedly then going to their cabins.

The two girls slide up to Heather, constantly leaning against each other barely able to stay balanced.

"Hi" one says

Heather turns around, facing to two of them, the first one was slightly tanned with thick, frizzy dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue-green eyed and had braces, while the second was more on the pale side, had more under control strawberry blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail, freckles covering her nose and cheeks, and had seemingly straight teeth.

"I'm Em" the first said "and this is V" she motioned to the girl beside her "we're twins, just not identical"

"Not even remotely" V says

To herself she mutters "guess we have alot of twins here" then facing the two girls, she introduced herself "I'm Heather"

"Nice to meet you" Em says

"You too" Heather replies. Em and V slide off, making a few marks in the ice as they try to slow themselves.

Three kids rush out of Cabin Two, running and tripping on the ice.

Kyle slides over to them "Cabin Three only"

"Fine" one of them says "we were going to play Tetherball anyways" and with that they crawl off he ice and run over to the Tetherball poles.

**—10 Minutes Later—**

After the gliding and the (many) falls, Cabin Three slid off the ice rink and back to their cabin. Shortly after they were joined by their final two campers, Maya and Ian.

"I'm seriously starting to wonder if the JC is even going to show up" Heather says "what do you guys think?"

"Who knows" Maya says

"Who cares" Luke adds

"I do" Heather says

"I'm glad that they're not here" Ian says "they could be a mass murderer or something"

"And I'm a flying money in a tutu named Ileana Pickles VanFart the nineteenth and a half!" Elysia says "JC's have to come to camp, I think they'd know if he was a mass murderer"

Somewhat to himself, Kyle mutters "Ileana Pickles VanFart the Nineteenth"

"And a half" Elysia adds "and yest that is possible" Luke opens his mouth to ask, but she cuts him off before he can utter a word "and don't ask, it's a bunch of really weird science and genetic crap"

"Moving on from Elysia's flying monkey, when you think about it for two seconds, being a counselor makes sense, when kids start dying, no on suspects them" Ian says, trying to reason with what he believe to be a bunch of inferior dimwits.

"Except you" Kyle laughs

"I hate you all" Ian grumbles, turning away from them on his bed.

"Does this mean he's shutting up?" Luke asks, sighing in relief.

"Finally" V says "I don't know how many more conspiracy theories I could handle before my brain turned to mush"

They all hear Ian making a low grumbling noise, as if he was talking to himself, but mostly just ignored him.

It was another few minutes before the next important event happened, the cabin door opened, and in entered a tall boy in his late teens, taking large breaths of air, trying to catch his breath.

"Water" he chokes out, "water!"

"On it buddy" Luke says, grabbing is silver metal water bottle, and tossing it at the teen, it hit his shoulder and fell to the ground. The boys quickly picked it up, taking huge drinks of water.

Finally he takes the bottle from his mouth and says "hi, I'm Eli, and I'll be your Junior Counselor"

"Are you a mass murderer?" Maya asks

"No" Eli says in between breaths

She leans down from on top of her bunk so she is closer to Ian "WE TOLD YOU, HE'S NOT A MASS MURDERER!"

"Why would you think I was a mass murderer?" Eli asks facing toward Maya and Ian.

"I don't" Maya says "Ian did, but don't take it seriously, he's just an annoying conspiracy theorist, you can ignore everything that comes out of his mouth"

"it improve's your life and your common sense" Luke jokes

"True that" Adds Kyle

They all stop talking for a moment before Em pipes up

"Hey, anyone seen Zane?" She asks, looking around the cabin.

"Is he in the back?" Eli asks

V peeks over the curtain, looking around quickly "no, he's gone"

"He went to the bathroom morons" Heather says "I can see him walking back to the cabin"

"Oh" Em says "I feel kind of stupid now"

After a few more seconds of silence, Zane enters the cabin and is surprised to see Eli standing there, still panting slightly.

"I'm assuming you're Zane" Eli says "I'm Eli, your JC"

"Hello" Zane says "why are you panting"

"Interesting story actually" Eli says, sitting on a vacant bunk, "I live like two towns away, and my car broke, so I took it to a repair place a mile and a half from here, but I didn't want to be late so I ran here"

"Wow" Heather says, "I can't even run two laps in PE"

"Same" adds Ian

"Oh" Em says "he's talking again"

"Quick everyone, cover your ears, keep what little sanity we still have!" Luke yells, lifting up one of his pillows and covering his ears "hurry!"

Everyone but Ian, Zane, and Eli bursts out laughing and then covers their ears quickly.

"I hate it here" Ian grumbles

After some more laughing, the others remove unplug their ears and calm themselves.

"Hey guys, remeber those Cabin Two kids who were playing Tetherball?" Kyle asks "they're on the ice"

Luke smiles mischievously "let's get them!"

Everyone but Eli, Zane, and the still pouting Ian quickly run out of the cabin, bent on defending their cabin's ice rink from the Cabin 2 kids.

"Should I go stop them?" Zane asks

"Nah, Cabin's always start mini wars with each other, they'll probably just chase them off then come back" Eli says "plus, they're very fun to laugh at.

The two walk over to the door, watching the Cabin Three's slide around on the ice, trying to get the Cabin Two kids off quickly, but failing miserably.

"For now" Eli starts "just sit back and laugh, the next two weeks are only going to get crazier"

* * *

**THAT WAS SERIOUSLY SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! When I finally pick up my iPad and start thinking of the chapter, and a few jokes, it a comes to me. Like the lightbulb of inspiration just came and whacked me on the head, then shattered on my bed and I'm like "dammit Inspiration Lightbulb, now I have to clean you up so I don't get a cut and bleed to death before I write this chapter you finally gave me inspiration for!"**

**On the bright-ish side we've just started Iowa Assessments, and I always finish them early and get extra time to write (Or read, or just sit here miserably because I keep getting the worse headaches while being congested) but usually the writing part.**

**And lastly, the activity submission is still open, and pretty much will be until the last few chapters, or I have them do the actual activity, here's what we have so far**

1\. Kickball game  
2\. Beach Volleyball  
3\. Camp Skit/Talent Show  
4\. Softbal/Baseball Game  
5\. Counselor Hunt (Though "hunts" of somewhat similar nature are fine)  
6\. Capture the Flag  
7\. Nightly Campfire  
8\. Kayaking/Canoeing  
9\. Fishing  
10\. Tubing  
11\. Grog  
12\. Paintball  
13\. Water balloon war  
14\. Ice skating  
15\. Startripping

**I also will be having them do daily activities, such as the ones listed below, I could still use more, if you have ideas, if not, I'll probably figure it out.**

1\. Arts and Crafts  
2\. Archery  
3\. Swimming  
4\. Some outdoors thing where they cut down trees and start fires, name not decided (ideas are welcome)

**And there we have it, what do you think Cabin Three will do to keep the others off the Ice Rink before it melts, Should it just not melt, using the same logic that let Kai use fire in space, and finally, What did you think of Cabin Three?**

**Until next time**

**\- Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


	6. Chapter 6- Cabins Four and Five

**Exactly a month... Or it is when I'm posting this. Anyways, it's 12:30 am, so I'll leaving anything I actually want to tell you in the bottom note**

* * *

**Cabin Four and Cabin Five**

Penny and Ray left the Lodge chatting together, with Kai walking a few steps in front of them, remaining quiet.

As soon as they had walked down the stairs, Penny had already rushed off to go and shut up her sister up, leaving Ray and Kai in an awkward silence.

"Sooooo" Ray starts, trying to break the short-lived silence "what do you think so far?"

Without so much as a thought, Kai replies "not much to think of so far, I've only been here for twenty minutes, and most of that was spent laying on my bed, playing Angry Birds"

"Ohh" Ray slows her steps "good point"

"So" Kai says "what's it usually like when the campers get here?"

"On the first day, it can be kind of chaotic, learning who everyone is, and just generally running around a lot"

"Does it get better?" Kai asks

"Yeah, games, activities, and Campout" Ray replies "one thing, how many boys are in your half of the cabin?"

"Ummmm" Kai starts, flipping through the papers Karen had give him "seven"

"Phew" Ray sighs in relief "it's always better when the girls outnumber the boys"

"Really?" Kai replied as they neared the cabin, holding the door open for Ray "how come"

"Every year I've came and the boys outnumber the girls, it turns into a war" she answers "during Campout, one of the boys stole a bunch of the other boys stuff and lit it on fire"

"Jeez"

"It was halarious!" Ray exclaimed, stifling a laugh "then he dropped a swimsuit in there, and it sounded like a gun shot, it woke the entire camp up!"

"And he got caught?" Kai says, assuming the obvious.

"That, and he got so startled from the gunshot swimsuit that he stumbled into the fire, he didn't get seriously injured, but it burned his pants and underwear off, so when everyone saw him, he was burning multiple boys clothes while half-naked" Ray ends "it was halarious, and the best Campout ever"

"I wish I'd been there" Kai comments, sitting down on the bunk.

Penny walks back inside "so, what's up?"

"I was telling him the story about the guy who was burning the clothes half naked" Ray replied, laughing a little "weren't you there?"

"Yeah, it was my last year as a Junior, Campout was very disappointing when I realized we wouldn't get to even prank the next year" Penny says "friggin Lucy"

"I know right, I left early that year because she kept screaming at me for not collecting enough tinder" Ray complained "glad she didn't come back"

"Glad she isn't here this year, that sounds like it would suck" Kai adds.

Penny and Ray give him blank started, forgetting he was there too, then nod silently in agreement.

Penny runs back to the counselor quarters, grabbing something and shoving it into her waistband before Kai or Ray could tell what it was, then runs out without saying a word.

"Wonder what that was all about" Kai says "any clue"

"Nope" Ray replies "no idea whatsoever"

"I'm gonna go unpack" Kai says, walking through the door that divided the cabin in half.

-I Dunno, like 15 or 16 minutes later-

"Okay, bye you two, scurry away to the boys side" the first girl camper enters, followed a few steps behind by two boys.

"Oh, Ray emerges from the counselors quarters "welcome to Cabin Four, your friends can go to the other side through here if they want"

"Leo, Jack, you hear that, go to your side" the girl orders. The two boys nod and then walk over to their side.

"They could've just gone through the door" Penny suggests, walking out of the counselors area.

"Meh, they can drag their crap the extra four feet" she says, laying her suitcase down on one of the bunks.

"So" Penny says "what's your name?"

"Ohh" the girl says, sitting down and brushing her long black hair from her face "Holly"

Penny smiles "Welcome to camp Holly!"

-Kai's half-

"Go ahead" one of the boys opens the door for the other, and they both walk in.

They set their suitcases and backpacks on the same bunk, the boy on top was taller, with brown eyes, and brown-blond gel spiked hair, which had already brushed against the ceiling of the cabin twice, leaving small amounts of the clear but shiny gel.

The boy on the bottom was short, especially compared to the boy on the bottom, with shaggy gray hair slightly covering the blue sunglasses he wore, even though he was inside the cabin now.

"You okay Jack?" The boy on the top asks, ducking down from his bunk.

"Yes" Jack replies "just bored... And starting to wonder where the counselor is?"

It wasn't until Jack said anything that Kai realized that he should probably go out and say hi.

Kai walks out of the curtain and over to the two boys "hi, I'm Kai, I'll be your counselor"

"Yo" the boy on top greets "I'm Leo, and this is my brother-cousin-thing Jack"

"Brother-cousin-thing?"

"It's confusing" replies Leo

"I'm bored already" Jack grumbles sitting up "can I leave"

"If you'll take me with you" Kai jokes.

"You got a phone?" Jack asks, starting to sound serious.

"It's dead" Kai answers

"Dammit!"

"Jack" Leo yells "we're supposed to be good influences"

Jack sighs then plops back down on his bed "what am I supposed to do here, It's not like I can do most of the fun stuff"

"How come?" Kai asks

"He's blind" Leo answers

"Ohhhhhhh"

After another 25 minutes (give or take a few) the final campers in Cabins Four and Five had arrived.

"Hey Kai, you have everyone now right?" asks Ray, peeking through the door.

"Yep" Kai replies "should I bring them over?"

Ray thinks about it for a few moments before responding "Sure"

"Everyone to the girls side" Kai yells to his cabin, who remains unresponsive "Now!"

Hesitantly the boys leave their bunks and head trudge over to the girls half.

"Okay" Ray starts as the last of the boys settles in the cabin "welcome to camp"

The campers remain silent, or chatting queitly between each other.

"Can I get a Woo Hoo?" Ray ask, somewhat desperately, they still don't respond, "can I get some kind of confirmation that you're alive"

"Woo-Fucking-Hoo" Jack grumbles "cheer if you want to leave"

"JACK!" Kai yells

"Chill" Jack mutters "I said what most of these people were thinking"

"I give up" Ray says "Kai, Penny?"

Penny grins slightly "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN OR NOBODY'S GETTING DESERT FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEK!" She yells, "GOT IT"

"You cruel, cruel bitch" one of the girls whines.

"You wouldn't" a boy says doubtingly "you can't!"

"Watch me" Penny grins "I know people, now Kai, my voice hurts, so you can take the floor"

"Yo" Kai waves slightly "I'm Kai, and yes, I actually am a ninja, not physcotic"

"I don't buy it" one of the girls whispers to another.

"Me neither" she replies.

"And that's all I've got" Kai walks to the side, motioning to Ray to walk back out.

"Ummm" Ray stutters "let's introduce ourselves" she points to one of the girl, on the top bunk with light brown hair tied in three bunches, and the most unusual icy blue eyes.

"Me" the girl motions to herself "I'm Icelia Willows"

"Anything else?" Ray asks "how old are you, do you do sports or stuff?"

"I'm 14, and I'm flexible I guess" she says then awkwardly adds "any questions?"

"Can I call you Icy?" Leo asks

"No"

"What about Elsa?" He asks

"Still no"

"You're not gonna budge on this nickname stuff, are you?"

"Not in the slightest"

"Dang it" Leo huffs "it was worth a try though"

"Sure" Icelia rolls her eyes, laying back down on her bed.

"I'll go next" the girl on the bunk below her pipes up "I'm Kira"

"Your eyes are weird" one of the boys says

"Whatever" Kira shrugs it off "I'm 14 and I like, fight and stuff"

"Anything else?" Ray asks

"Nope" Kira answers

"Okay, you next" Ray points to the boy sitting in front of Kira's bed.

"Oh, me" the boy looks up, brushing a bit of his chocolate brown hair off of his forehead "I'm Michael, I'm 13 and" he points to one of the girls reading his blue-purple, tee-shirt, "why you looking at my shirt?"

"Can't a girl be curious" she laughs, "I like your shirt by the way"

"Thank you" he motions slightly to his tee-shirt, which read 'why you looking at my shirt?'

After a few moments of silence, the next person, a girl, with black hair and hazel eyes says "I'm Rosie, and this is my sister Skye" she taps on the top bunk a few times with no response. Through clenched teeth she repeats "This is my sister Skye"

No response.

"SKYE!"

A girl, near identical to Rosie jerks her head out from under the a thin green blanket "what?!"

"Skye Hunter people, my sister" Rosie introduces her

"I like green" Skye says awkwardly "she always wears blue, that's how you tell us apart"

"Anything else?" Asks Ray

"Nope" the sisters say at the same time.

"Okay then, next"

"Me me me me me me me" another girls yells from across the cabin "please"

Ray looks over at her, glaring slightly "fine"

"Yay!" She only pauses for a moment, to take a breath "I'm Elena Hawkins, I'm 13, I love singing and dancing, they're like my life, and I just love it them soooooo much, I think I would die. Also I love making s'mores, we're making s'mores, right?"

"Yes"

"Woo Hoo!" She cheers "and I also like-"

As she kept rambling on, Micheal commented "oh great, she's not going to shut up, is she" to no one in particular.

"And you" Elena "I don't like you"

Micheal sighs "good to know"

"Anyways-" Elena finally gets cut off

"I think that'll be sufficent Elena" Ray says "how about you" she points to the boy sitting below her.

"Me" he says

"Yes"

"Okay" he replies "I'm Theo, I'm 14, insert information here, any questions?"

"Is your hair real, can I touch it?" asks Elena curiously, reaching down very slowly to his head.

"Well do you think I walk around looking like a carrot for the fun of it?" He replies sarcastically

"Ummm"

"No"

"I think it's cute" comments Icelia "really cute"

"Oh, um, thanks" Theo is a little taken back by the comment

"Next"

The attention shifts to the girl on the next bunk over, who takes a little bit to respond.

"I'm Ambrosia, but you can just call me Amber, everyone does, I'm 15, and I looooooovvveee the Divergent books" which was fairly obvious, considering you could see all of them laying on her bed, as well as a few of the Four books sticking out of her backpack.

Before Ray can cue the next person, they speak.

"I'm Tammy, and I'm 13" she bounces a little on her bed "I can't wait for the first activity!"

"Someone's a bit spazzy" the boy below her comments.

"Whatever"

"And you would be?" Asks Ray

"Sorry" the boy says "I'm Noah, besides for myself and that guy over there" he points to Jack "everyone here is completely brain-dead"

"Or just not being a grouchy buzzkill" one of the girls snaps.

"Chill Selena" another says

"She's right though Luna" a third says

They bickered among themselves for a little bit before realizing the attention was on them.

"Well" the third girl looked around the cabin "looks like it's our turn to introduce ourselves"

"I'm Selena" the first girl, she appeared older than the other girls, with short black hair put into a ponytail and brushed off to the side and dark blue eyes, with what looked like small specks of silver.

"I'm Luna" the second, a girl said,in ways, she appeared similar to Selena, even though they had differences and had longer black waist-length hair and a few long bangs slept to the right side, as well as jade eyes.

"And I'm Shiro" the third says "Luna is my sister" it is basically unnoticeable, with her boy-length short white hair and eyes, and pale skin. "And Selena is our best friend"

"Also we do gymnastics" Selena says.

"That's all we got" Luna concludes "move along" she motions to the bunk beside them

The girl on the bottom bunk looks up at them for a moment before introducing herself "I'm Max, and I'm 13, if you feel like it, you can call me Gummy, all of my friends do"

"Why Gummy?" Selena asks

"I really like gummy stuff" Max replies, emphasizing the 'really'

"Wait, you're Max?" Ray says, checking her clipboard "where's Otter?"

"Yes Miss Ray I was definently paying attention to the other campers" Otters says quickly, trying to revert attention away from herself.

"I was just wondering where you were" Ray laughs slightly

"Oh"

"But hey, since I got your attention, take it away" Ray steps back to stand with Penny and Kai, who by this point in the introduction, have spaced out as well.

"I'm Otter, I'm 15, and I" she pauses right there, trying to think of something to say, "and I... I play drums"

"Cool" Micheal says

"Thanks" Otter replied slighltly awkwardly, "I practice a lot"

She sits in awkward silence for a few more moments before Ray piped up and had the next camper, a boy, go.

"I'm Leo, 15, and professionally awesome" he flashes a rather large smile. "And this is my brother-cousin thing, Jack, he knows how to make a hyena cry"

"I hate you" Jack grumbles.

"I wouldn't be the first, and undoubtedly the last" Leo mutters, the. Speaking up, he adds "also he's blind, and does not just where these stupid sunglasses around to look ridiculous"

"You know I can talk on my own" Jack grumbles.

"I know, you're just an ass about everything" Leo responds.

"Whatever"

"Next person!" Leo yells, despite the last of the campers being only a few feet away.

"I'm Holly" the girl sitting above them introduces herself "and tragically, I'm related to these two"

"Tragically! I'm offended!" Leo exclaims fakely-overdramic.

"Exactly" Holly sighs, leaning back against her bunk "take it away boys" she motions to the two boys twitting to the left of Leo and Jack.

They were completely identical, hair, eyes, facial features, and they both wore baggy tee-shirts and long shorts, and appeared to have little muscle, mostly fat.

"I'm Ethan" the first says

"I'm Avery" says the other

"We're twins" Ethan adds "and we do Football"

"I'm not buying it" Noah says a little to loudly.

"I could tackle you" Avery glares at him, curling his right hand into a fist.

"Chill your crap, meatsack" Noah mutters.

After a few more ice breakers, the group just sits in silence, until They decide to still up some more fun.

"You know, as Cabins Four and Five, we need to be the ones in charge" Leo begins "anyone up to start abusing our athority?"

"What do you have in mind?" Selena smiles

"Well, the Cabin Three kids claim the ice rink as their sole Property, so I say, we do the same" Leo suggests "anyone in?"

Most of the cabin agrees, and after a few minutes of planning, they exit the cabin, leaving Ray, Penny, and Kai, as well as Otter, Noah and Jay, the only ones who have no interest in stealing the ice rink from the younger campers.

"You guys gonna go join the others?" Kai asks

"Waste of time" Noah replies.

"Completely rude and unnessecary" Otter adds

"Just blind" Jack grumbles

"Wanna play another icebreaker?" Ray asks, smiling weakly.

"NO!"

"I can't blame them" Penny comments.

"Want to do anything?" Ray asks "at all?"

"I'm gonna go read, Noah stands up, crossing to the boys side of the cabin.

"Miss Ray, would it be okay is I went up to the Lodge?" Otter asks.

"Of course, and please, just call me Ray"

"Yes ma'am" Otter replies, shortly followed by leaving the cabin.

"You want some help getting back to your half Jack?" Ray asks.

"Yes"

She helps him up, guiding him to the other half, while Kai and Penny watch the campers foght (not really fighting, more of intimdating sliding)

"You know, it's kind of funny- OH CRAP, HE'S BLEEDING!" Penny yells "COME ON!"

* * *

**And done! (silently cheering because I've been getting on myself about this chapter) I'm sorry about the lack of more cabin time, but these guys are much harder, given there be like 18 of them instead of 8, but that's how it ended up, and I am way to tired to change it. **

**On to the next thing though, anyone with an OC 14+ d. You have any interest in your OC ever being a counselor, I was thinking of this counselor training thing they do, but I figured I'd ask people first. **

**And that hat sums it up, next chapter: Kickball**

**Bye :)**


End file.
